


on beyond your way

by vindice



Series: life of me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baker Gabriel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Lives in Lawrence, Gabriel (Supernatural) Deserves Nice Things, Gabriel Has Self-Worth Issues, Gabriel-centric (Supernatural), Gen, Hugs, I used smile and grin so many times they probably lost their meaning, M/M, Miraculous AU, Reminiscing, Sam Winchester is a Nice Thing, Sam really knows how to cheer his boyfriend, Surprises, he owns a bakery called Sweet Disposition, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice
Summary: Gabriel’s terrible, horrible, no good, very bad day might just get better.
Relationships: Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: life of me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706038
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	on beyond your way

**Author's Note:**

> things you said under the stars and in the grass
> 
> This was supposed to be a feel-good drabble. As always, it turned into an info dump, and I’m not really mad about it.
> 
> Special thanks to my dear Elle for taking in stride my messaging her in the middle of the night (for me. day for her. point is, she was really supportive and didn’t send me to sleep as soon as possible when she knew I was in a writing mood) to run by her some sentences after staring at them too long fried my brain at times.

Gabriel loves cheesecake.

Last night after closing Sweet Disposition Donna brought out a piece of Strawberry Treasure, Gabriel’s favorite recipe of hers, and looking forward to it has been the only thing getting Gabriel through this awful day.

First, he wakes up ten minutes late because his alarm doesn’t go off. It’s only his body being ingrained with the routine of awakening early that saves him. Ten minutes isn’t the end of the world, but today he had to open the bakery because Jody is leaving for a conference and Donna asked him yesterday, with those puppy eyes of hers and the aforementioned treat, if he could possibly, by any chance, open it for the day? They have a rotation schedule for a reason, she knows, but she will take his shift Monday morning to compensate.

This has been such a hectic week—they had to prepare cakes for two different weddings plus a baby shower package for Donna’s niece, Wendy, since she’s having her first child, which was adorable but that’s beside the point—and he could really use the extra sleep, but who is Gabriel, sucker for all things romance, to say no to a woman looking to spend a little bit of time with her loved one before they don’t see each other for a whole week?

Powerless, that’s what he is.

After he scarcely makes it to get the first batch ready at a decent hour, all harried and barely caffeinated enough—a Gabriel no one should be subjected to—he also has to deal with Adam, who’s in charge of manning the front, calling in sick.

Intellectually, he knows it’s not the kid’s fault that he came down with a cold in flu season, and it’s actually for the best that he doesn’t show up. But he has to go through hoops to find a replacement before people start coming in.

It’s a miracle Rowena is willing to help out in her day off without too much of a fuss after he promises her lemon rolls. Probably because she’s not baking today, and also because Fridays are included as a maybe in her daycare program. They close at five o’clock, so she has enough time to get to the daycare before most of the children are picked up by their parents. Her baby has plenty of little people to play with in the meantime.

He doesn’t question it when she shows up with a bag stamped with his favorite clothing brand and hands it to him as soon as she’s within reach, doesn’t even bat an eye when she says, “For later,” with a secretive smile. Gabriel just smacks a kiss on her cheek as thanks, thinking this is just Rowena being nice in her own way after noticing his quickly decadent mood on the eight seconds they spoke over the phone.

It’s a manageable day, thankfully. People come and go, making the time pass by but not as fast as Gabriel would like. Still, he entertains himself by making shortcakes for the mid-morning rush, before he closes at noon so he and Rowena can eat together at the diner down the street.

Halfway through the afternoon one particularly nasty client comes in, dressed in a suit that he has no doubt has seen better days, and makes a snotty comment about the profiteroles that has Gabriel’s hackles rising for a moment before Rowena sweeps in elegantly and smooths things over.

She even manages to insult the customer without him noticing, and he leaves the bakery thinking he’s charmed her over.

Gabriel has always said she’s a gift for a reason.

Needless to say, by the time he’s in the back room changing into his new outfit at Rowena’s eager demand and closing time hits Sweet Disposition, Gabriel is ready to just drop face down on the counter.

On the way to his car he attracts a few stares and smiles from the people walking on the sidewalk and across the street, and he’s sure someone checks him out at some point. It helps that Row always knows what he needs when he’s having a bad day and she brought him clothes that are Rowena-levels of comfort, which is to say, that make him look stylish but also feel good.

It does wonders for his mood and for a moment he thinks maybe things are finally looking up.

That’s until the one person in the world who is obsessed with pie as much as he is with cheesecake betrays him, and keeps him from his pastry.

Gabriel stares at his closed door, the sound of it slamming in his face still resonating in his ears.

“I’ll have it ready by tonight, promise.” Dean had looked at him with bright green eyes and an expression so earnest it could only be false.

The sink is broken his ass. And even if it is, why does Gabriel need to be kicked out for it to be fixed? It’s not like he’s going to be in the way, for once. The high of the new clothes is starting to fade and all he wants to do right now is eat his damn cheesecake and crawl under the covers and never come out.

“Aw, fuck.”

Gabriel shares the sentiment.

His irritation is cut short when he looks over his shoulder to find Sam standing on the sidewalk, frozen mid-step. He’s wearing the leather jacket Gabriel got him in the bundle he and Castiel put together last Christmas, and he’s staring at Gabriel a little dazed. 

That’s until he notices Gabriel watching him back, to which he shakes his head before giving Gabriel that look he tends to use whenever he’s called forth as the cavalry, the one that says, _I know exactly why you’re standing at your doorstep glaring daggers at the woodwork looking ready to take on a god by yourself and I won’t let you storm inside so don’t even think about it._

Backstabbed. Double-crossed. Deceived.

Who does that?

Dean fucking Winchester, that’s who.

Gabriel turns to eye the door speculative, wondering if he can pull it off before he’s intercepted.

Sam sighs. He’s next to Gabriel in a few strides. Sam has really nice long legs and it’s a shame Gabriel can’t even appreciate them at the moment because of the frustration simmering inside him.

He wraps his hand around Gabriel’s wrist, tugs him gently in the opposite direction and away from his cheesecake before he can even take a step forward. “Let’s go.”

“It’s my house!” Gabriel protests.

“It’s Cas’ place,” Sam says, but Gabriel can tell he’s just doing it to contradict him.

He stares at Sam incredulously. “That we both paid for.”

Sam pats his hand patiently.

“Where are we going?” Gabriel demands. 

“Somewhere you can cool off.”

Gabriel bristles, but takes a deep breath. The last thing he wants is to be akumatized. That would just be the icing on the cake.

“I don’t need to cool off,” Gabriel says. “I just want my goddamn slice of cheesecake.”

Sam stops for a moment. “What cheesecake?”

“Strawberry Treasure!” Gabriel exclaims. Maybe he can shake some sense into Sam and win him over to his cause. “Donna gave it to me last night. I was saving it for when I got home.”

They start walking again, one less motivated than the other.

“You can eat it later,” Sam assures. “What about we get some ice cream from that parlor you like so much?”

“...The one near the park?” Gabriel asks reluctantly.

“That’s the one.”

If Gabriel has to resign himself to be manhandled, then he will make the most of it.

“Fine. But you’re paying.”

“Of course,” Sam says easily.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later finds them both swaying on the swing sets while eating ice cream from two waffle bowls.

“I just don’t understand how you can eat that monstrosity,” Sam grimaces as he watches Gabriel’s hands. “Don’t the flavors clash?”

“Because I like it, Samantha,” Gabriel emphasizes his point by slurping the melting side, ignoring his spoon for the moment. 

He doesn’t bother answering the last part. He just enjoys the rainbow sprinkles sticking to his tongue before being overwhelmed by chocolate syrup. Strawberry and cheesecake wash it down, as well as the taste of cookie dough he stole from Sam moments ago.

* * *

“I don't think you thought this through.”

“Nonsense, I have the best seat in the house.”

“Are you sure you’re gonna bear to be up there that long?” Sam snorts. “Sunset isn’t for another hour.”

Gabriel grins. “I think you’re underestimating me.”

With that, he proceeds to throw his weight back sharply while holding onto the handle tightly, locking his legs together at the ankles and elevating his feet as close to the iron bar as possible, effectively destabilizing Sam for a second and managing to gain some leverage over the momentum of the seesaw. 

Sam scrambles to hold onto the handle before planting his feet firmly underneath him, and Gabriel laughs brightly.

He’s back up in the cool air before he knows it, but the resigned sigh and the look of fondness in Sam’s face keep him warm.

* * *

“Hey–”

“I put my foot down on the monkey bars, Gabriel.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Pouts can only get you so far, and you used the last influential one on the slide.”

“But it would make me happy,” Gabriel looks at Sam earnestly.

There’s a beat of silence. Sam frunces his lips, trying to stay firm. 

He looks away, muttering darkly something that sounds suspiciously like _goddamn puppy eyes_ as he takes off his jacket before giving it to Gabriel, who’s started shivering and had been hoping it wasn’t too obvious.

Gabriel spends the next five minutes sitting on top of the monkey bars, snuggled into Sam’s jacket and laughing at Sam’s bitchface as he slouches slightly and walks under them.

* * *

The sun starts to set as Gabriel washes away the stickiness of his hands in the drinking fountain. He does nothing to hide his awe when he stares at the sky after he plops down next to Sam in a patch of grass.

Sunrise is their thing, but Gabriel knows Sam doesn’t mind. He says nothing as they settle for this, just wraps his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders.

Sunset… sunset is Gabriel’s and his brothers’.

When they were kids, Balthazar always dragged him and Castiel to the rooftop so they could watch the colors changing. It’s a recurring memory that brings comfort. 

Every time he looks at the sunset, Gabriel sees his brothers.

He remembers being so lost when he became their guardian, feeling a kid himself. But he also remembers how miserable all of them had been in their childhood house, and how he hadn’t been able to leave them behind when he went to say goodbye to their sleeping forms one night.

Gabriel’s first car had been their only home for a while. He remembers buying Balthazar while they were on the road what would end up being the first of many cameras he would own, and giving Castiel his first real book other than a Bible as he sat in the passenger seat. It had been about bees.

He remembers them looking away from the sun setting through the windshield to thank him. How bright Cassie and Balthy had smiled at him, how young they had looked. Gabriel remembers thinking that spending half the money he had just gotten in the same shitty pawn shop had been so worth it just for the look on his brothers’ faces.

He looks back at all they went through, looks at where they are—Castiel and his unburdened shoulders, Balthazar traveling around the world, he and his beloved bakery—and thinks he would gladly go through it as many times as necessary if it meant his brothers would be as happy as they are now.

Sam drops a kiss to his temple before leaning his head against his.

This, too. He would do it all over again if it would lead him right to this moment.

* * *

When night comes, Gabriel feels light like he hasn’t in a while. This evening has been a cathartic experience.

The grass is soft under his palms, due for a mowing, and the stars are bright in this part of the city, something he loved from the beginning and one of the reasons Castiel and him chose this area to live in. It’s so clear out here, miraculously clean of pollution.

Sam checks his phone. “I think it’s time we go back. Hopefully my brother will have left by now.”

“He better,” Gabriel huffs, but he’s no longer mad at Dean. 

Hell, hopefully while Gabriel was out he and Castiel got their heads out of their asses and finally admitted their feelings. 

To themselves, at least. Those two are the most oblivious creatures in existence.

One can only dream.

“I need to borrow a book from Cas.” Sam offers him his hand to heave him up and Gabriel takes it.

“Just say you wanna spend more time with me. I’m your boyfriend, you know. I won’t judge you.”

This time Gabriel doesn’t need to look to know Sam is rolling his eyes. “I always want to spend time with you, idiot.”

Gabriel’s grin turns into a shy, pleased smile.

The walk home is the opposite of the one on their way to the park. They walk in comfortable silence, the only noise the sounds of nature around them. Crickets chirping, an owl hooting, and the cool breeze flowing. It’s peaceful and soothing and Gabriel has an epiphany as they hold hands. 

He’s suddenly happy he gets to share this with Sam today of all days. He thinks he ought to feel a little silly for such a sappy thought, but all he feels is contentment.

The lights are out when they arrive, and there’s nothing on the driveway but Castiel’s and Gabriel’s cars. He feels a prick of trepidation. It isn’t _that_ late, and Castiel always stays up late grading papers and what not. 

He shakes it off and chooses to believe that maybe Dean convinced him to go to bed early for a change.

“Thanks for spending the evening with me,” Gabriel says, right before they go in. “I know you happened to be there because Dean called you beforehand—don’t give me that look, I’m not stupid,” Gabriel chastises when Sam opens his mouth, no doubt to protest. “But I’m glad you came. I had a shit day and spending time with you always helps.”

“Even if Dean did call, and that’s a big _if_ since I was already planning on visiting,” Sam gives him a look, frowning before his expression softens marginally. “I would have still come if you had called me.”

The moonlight illuminates his features and the stars behind him shine so bright. Sam looks so ethereal, it makes his breath catch in his throat.

“Gabe,” Sam cups Gabriel’s face in his hands gently, as if he’s made of something delicate, something precious. “I will always come.”

Gabriel swallows thickly. “I hadn’t even remembered it was my birthday until–” his eyes widen in realization at the same time Sam dives to open the door before he can process anything.

The lights turn on so suddenly he has to squint to adjust to the abrupt change, having gotten used to the dark outside.

A multitude of voices yell: “SURPRISE!”

Gabriel blinks continuously, and when the image remains the same, he stares slack-jawed at all the people present in his living room.

In a corner of his mind, he wonders, as he tries to calm his wildly beating heart, how did they fit the large table holding the two tier cake and other things inside while leaving the living room intact. It’s a bizarre thing to fixate on given the amount of things going on that he could certainly focus at the moment. Strangely, it grounds him.

Sam leans over his shoulder, “Happy birthday, babe.”

He nudges him gently.

 _Oh._ Gabriel’s throat feels tight.

“Happy birthday, brother,” Castiel’s smile is adorably wide for a grown-up, gums showing and all. He has a purple noisemaker held between his teeth and he hugs him so tight Gabriel wonders how long he’s been planning this. Cassie has never been too good keeping secrets from him, especially when they make him this excited.

His stupid party hat almost stabs Gabriel in the eye. It says, _you are a year closer to your death_ in bright, colorful letters wrapped around it. Gabriel wonders where did he get something so somber. He loves it.

“Hey, dude,” Dean says with a shit-eating grin as he engulfs him in a hug and claps him on the back. “I fixed the sink.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning too. “Asshole.”

“You didn’t think we would forget, did you?” Rowena asks with a teasing grin as she comes over, bouncing her baby gently on her hip. She kisses his cheek.

Gabriel groans. “This is what you meant about wearing the clothes later,” he says, amused. He looks at Crowley (his name is Fergus, Rowena reminds them tiredly every time, but no one calls him that. He seems happier whenever anyone calls him by the nickname Dean gave him). “And what about you, baby king? Did they already give you cake or at least some candies?”

Crowley gives him a shy smile. In the time they’ve known Rowena they have never heard him talk—but he has a good guess and suspects it has to do with the reason why Rowena moved to Lawrence on her own in the first place. Sometimes he makes these sweet little noises that are as good as words, though, and everyone knows what a big deal that is.

That’s why Gabriel makes a show out of thanking him when Crowley hands him one of the lollipops he’s holding in his hands accompanied by a happy hum.

“Oh my gosh,” Gabriel gasps as he accepts it. “You saved this for me? Thank you!” Crowley hands him the other one as well. “Oh? What’s this, you want me to open it for you?” He unwraps that lollipop before passing it back. “Here you go little dude.”

Crowley gives him a gummy smile, and Gabriel feels like he just won the lottery.

Judging by everyone around them smiling brightly, looking at Crowley holding onto the lollipop, he’s not the only one.

There’s a man in a red button-up standing with his back towards the room rummaging through what Gabriel assumes is a duffle bag, so he can’t quite see his face. Next to him, a waving and not-at-all sick Adam Winchester grins. He’s standing close to the cake table, which he now notices, has all of Gabriel’s favorites. Behind the table–

“Weren’t you supposed to be on a conference?”

Jody smiles dryly, humor twinkling in her eyes.

“Welcome to Minnesota’s Annual Sheriff Convention,” she deadpans. Gabriel laughs.

Donna throws herself into his arms, and Gabriel catches her swiftly. “Sorry I left you baking on your own.”

“Given the fact that I would have come back to a house on fire if you hadn’t been here, you’re forgiven.”

“Charlie and the others are upset for missing this,” Sam says, passing him a can of Sprite. “They said to tell you they’ll make it up to you.”

“Listen, this is more than I could have asked for,” Gabriel tells him honestly. “And I don’t hold it against them, it’s not their fault things popped up out of nowhere.”

He takes a sip of soda, smacking his lips together.

“Charlie’s business is irregular at best and we all know that. I’m actually really glad Dorothy tagged along this time so she doesn’t have to do alone whatever it is she needs to take care of. Ketch’s boss is a fucking nightmare, I don’t blame Mick for wanting to make sure he’s okay after that meeting.” Gabriel shudders, before smiling sideways. “Benny being out of town visiting Andrea’s parents while Garth does the same for Bess’ family is hardly a crime. I’ll talk to all of them later.”

Sam hums appeased, kissing him chastely.

Bobby is holding a beer and he clasps his shoulder when he and Sam venture further into the room. Jo smiles brightly and punches him playfully before disappearing into the kitchen when they hear Alex asking for help, and Ellen gathers him into a tight hug. She pecks him on the cheek before letting him go.

He has to blink away the prickle in his eyes. He’s always thought of them more as the Winchesters’ relatives than anything else, but it’s in moments like this, when everyone comes together like a big happy family, that Gabriel reminds himself he and his brothers aren’t so lonely anymore.

And then, as if on cue, Balthazar walks into the room.

“Son of a bitch,” Gabriel exclaims. He immediately throws an apologetic look at Ellen and Jody, but knows he’s in the clear when they only give him twin resigned smiles. Gabriel hits Balthazar on the arm as soon as he’s close enough, and then proceeds to hug him. “You said you were in France and weren’t coming back until next week!”

“And miss the day of birth of my dear big brother?” Balthy winces as he rubs his arm, but the grin on his face never wavers and he returns the hug. “Not even for a second.”

Gabriel opens his mouth to reply, but he’s interrupted before he can say anything.

“What, no hugs for me?”

His head snaps around so fast he’s surprised he doesn’t get whiplash. Sam still steadies him with a hand on his shoulder, just in case.

“What the fuck,” Gabriel says softly.

Standing next to them and holding hands with Adam is red shirt dude.

Or, as it turns out, Gabriel’s eldest brother, Michael.

Well. It ain’t a surprise party without surprises, he will give them that. And, boy, has he not received one after another.

A slow smile spreads across his face.

“Oh, dear,” Gabriel hears Balthazar say. Someone sighs behind him and he’s not sure if it’s Castiel, who has just joined them with Dean in tow, or Sam himself.

Michael starts to smile, a little unsure and, dare he say, uneasy, but is quickly halted by a grunt when Gabriel punches him in the gut, hard.

“Nice,” Dean grins. “I’ve been wanting to punch him all day.”

“Dean,” Castiel chides him with a look but even Gabriel can tell there’s no heat behind it.

Good. It means he hasn’t forgiven Michael, which means he hasn’t explained himself yet, because if he had, Castiel would have been the first to forgive him.

Which means that either Michael doesn’t think he’ll be forgiven, or he didn’t want to talk without all four of them being present. Knowing him, it’s probably the latter.

Then again…

“That’s for being a dick and not calling in a year,” Gabriel tells Michael, who’s now holding his stomach with both arms, doubled slightly. Adam grins beside him, uninvolved. That’s his way of apologizing for standing Gabriel up this morning. “And this is for being a dick and disappearing for a year.”

Gabriel throws his arms around Michael and proceeds to hug him, too.

“That’s fair,” Michael says gently against his hair, hugging back.

There will be time to catch up and give him hell later. For now…

“Best birthday party ever.” Gabriel smiles over Michael’s shoulder.

Cassie, Balthy and the Winchesters smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Michael is our Michael btw. Not Apocalypseverse. I hate that dick. (His actors are really amazing though. My favorite is the badass lady.)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [all I need is to call you home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227344) by [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice)
  * [keep me going longer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038017) by [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice)
  * [found a reason to live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396613) by [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice)
  * [before the plan unravels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763990) by [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/pseuds/vindice)




End file.
